


Daily Phlint - Sleeping

by twangcat



Series: Daily Phlints from Tumblr [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (fluff is not my natural state), Cuddles, M/M, My attempt at fluff, cuddles fix everything, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/pseuds/twangcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has never been an easy sleeper. The littlest things wake him up and surprises wake him up on high alert. So he's not sure how it's going to go when he tries to share his bed with Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Phlint - Sleeping

Clint has never been an easy sleeper. The littlest things wake him up and surprises wake him up on high alert. It takes a while, but after he joins SHIELD he starts trying to learn how to sleep well. He starts by buying his own place. A house he can lock up and secure as safe as possible. It helps a little. Then he buys a big high-end bed, guaranteed for the most restful sleep. It helps a little. He fills his bed with pillows and big fluffy blankets so that it’s like he is hidden inside a nest and that helps a lot so he buys more. He buys big heavy blankets that weigh him down and has big fluffy pillows all around him so that he feels safe and he finally sleeps through most of the night.

When he and Phil finally stop dancing around each other and get together, they decide to take things slow. So the first time Phil stays over they haven’t done more than heavy petting and a lot of kissing and snuggling. It’s nice. They feel good together and snuggling in bed is just one more way to be together. Clint knows he probably won’t sleep well with Phil in his bed, but it’s worth it to have Phil there. He also strips his bed of most of the extra blankets and pillows so it looks like a normal person’s bed before Phil joins him. What he wasn’t expecting was for Phil to octopus him in his sleep and latch on to him like he was never going to let go. What he also wasn’t expecting was the soft sound of Phil’s breathing and the weight of his arms around him would lull him into a perfect sleep that lasts all through the night until Phil wakes him with kisses in the morning.


End file.
